El enigmático secreto de las hermanas
by Sagitario V
Summary: El regalo que recibió Nabiki es mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista... ¡El mundo de Ranma se pondrá patas arribas! ¿podrá sobrevivir ante una Akane amorosa? ¿o ante una Kasumi voyeur con extraños... intereses? ¿o una Nabiki que no es una mercenaria?
1. Presente

Tendo Akane era una hermosa joven, de ello no quedaba duda, prueba de ello eran los numerosos admiradores que poseía, muchos de los cuales habían formado parte de la extinta 'horda hentai' que en un momento plagaba los salones de Furinkan. La joven también poseía un amable y gentil corazón, el cual no dudaba en mostrar simpatía incluso por personas que no dudarían en hacerle daño. Para describirle, la gran mayoría usaría la palabra 'Deslumbrante' aunque los más precavidos elegirían 'Compasiva'

"Hey, ¿me estás escuchando, marimacho?" Una irritante voz sacó a la peliazul de sus pensamientos.

Cómo todo en esta vida, ella también tenía algunos detractores que se negaban a ver lo obvio. Afortunadamente, ella era lo suficiente paciente como para enseñarle la verdad a esos tercos imbéciles.

 ** _SLAP_**

A golpes, pues era por su propio bien.

"¡Sheshhhh! ¿¡Por qué me pegas orangután de monte?!" Se quejó el apuesto joven de ojos azules mientras acariciaba su mejilla enrojecida.

 _Y todavía se atrevía a preguntar..._

La peliazul entrecerró sus ojos con un brillo peligroso, ante el insulto empezó a preparar su mazo de confianza castiga-prometidos.

El chico de la trenza esquivó con facilidad el ataque.

Tristemente, la maquina que se encontraba detrás de él no contó con tanta suerte.

 _ **Bam**_

El artefacto de madera entró en contacto con metal, la pobre maquina expendedora no supo quien la golpeó. Productos de todo tipo salieron volando en todas las direcciones, desde bebidas alcohólicas hasta ramen. Y claro, como no podía ser de otra forma una botella de agua entró en contacto con el apuesto joven, convirtiéndole en una hermosa y curvilínea pelirroja en el proceso.

"Awww! ¿¡Ves lo que haces, Akane?!" Ranma se quejó haciendo un puchero.

"¡Ja! pues te lo tienes merecido." Ella le dijo, sacando su lengua de manera infantil.

Ranma no tardó en devolver el gesto, halando de su parpado con su dedo mientras emitía un ofensivo ruido.

Akane sacudió la cabeza, dándole las espaldas a su prometido. _No tengo tiempo para ésto_ , se dijo reprochándose con irritación.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Le preguntó la pelirroja, caminando casualmente junto a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos, dejando olvidada a la pobre maquina expendedora.

¿ _Vamos_? Akane pensó con un poco de irritación.

La peliazul se resignó a contarle, sabiendo bien cuan obstinada podía llegar a ser la otra mujer. Akane miro de derecha a izquierda de manera cautelosa, al ver que no había moros en la costa se inclinó un poco en dirección a su prometido. "Se acerca el cumpleaños de Nabiki, tengo que conseguir un obsequio para ella."

" _Ah._ " Y así, mágicamente el interés de Ranma desapareció por completo.

Para mala fortuna del artista marcial sexo-cambiante su prometida era bastante perceptiva, excluyendo la verdadera naturaleza de cierto cerdito.

" _ **Ah**_ " Akane repitió con irritación. El desdén que Ranma sentía por su hermana era algo que le parecía francamente injusto. Durante meses ella se había esforzado para hacer mejorar la relación entre ellos, tristemente, la boda fallida había arruinado todo el progreso que había hecho en la materia.

Ranma tercamente culpaba a Nabiki de todo el desastre de la boda, cuando las verdaderas culpables habían sido Shampoo, Ukyo, Happosai... Bueno, en realidad casi todos habían tenido un poco de culpa.

A Akane le dolía que su prometido no se llevara bien con su hermana. Ella sabía que su hermana podía cambiar, tan sólo tenían que tener un poco de paciencia con ella. ¿Por qué Ranma no podía ser justo con ella? Nabiki se merecía una segunda oportunidad, era injusto que todos pensaran en su hermana cómo si fuera una mercenaria, o cómo fuera un monstruo sin emociones, cuando Nabiki tan sólo era un _poquito_ codiciosa...

Ranma se revolvió, incomoda ante el abrupto silencio de su prometida. No necesitaba ser el hombr- erm! mujer más atenta para notar que algo le afligía a Akane.

"Hnn~"

El depresivo suspiro de Akane fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ¡Tenía que actuar! aunque se ganara un buen golpe en el proceso.

"¿Qué es eso?" La pelirroja preguntó con fingido interés en un tono chillón.

Su milenaria técnica tuvo el efecto deseado. Akane bajó la mirada, notando a qué se refería la pelirroja.

"Ayer, durante la cena Nabiki le entregó un folleto a toda la familia." Ella sacudió en el aire el pequeño volante color verde que sostenía en su mano.

"¿Huh?" La pelirroja inclinó su cabeza de manera pensativa. "¡Ella no me dio nada!" Exclamó con cierta indignación.

"Claro que no te dio nada, pues ayer no llegaste a tiempo para la cena... ¡Seguramente estabas con algunas de tus mujerzuelas!" Akane le acusó con amargura, su enojo había vuelto y había traído consigo a sus crías.

Ranma abrió la boca, dispuesto a defenderse de las falsas acusaciones, sin embargo Akane fue mucho más rápida.

"Aunque a decir verdad... aún si hubieras estado cenando con nosotros no creo que ella te hubiese dado uno." La peliazul razonó con un tic en su frente.

"¿Ahhhh? ¿¡Por qué?!"

Akane resopló evitando la mirada.

Al no obtener respuesta la pelirroja actuó.

"¡Hey! ¡dame eso!" Akane le exigió con indignación, extendiendo su brazo en dirección a la mujer, que le había arrebatado el folleto.

" **Guía para hallar el presente ideal para una delicada chica. IceQueen™** " Ranma pronunció con incredulidad al leer el titulo del folleto a la vez que evitaba los intentos de Akane de recuperar el pedazo de papel.

Akane suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza con exasperación.

 _No vale la pena..._ Pensó con cansancio, habiendo decidido que era mejor marcharse sin el bendito folleto. Después de todo ya lo había leído.

Ranma continuó leyendo el folleto, siguiendo distraidamente a su prometida.

 **Lista de cosas que no puedes dejar de obsequiarle:**

 **Dinero - A partir de ¥35.000 en adelante - (Una elección segura para los menos imaginativos)**

 **Joyas - (De obsequiarle ésto un lugar especial en su corazón tendrás)**

 **Un nuevo smartphone - (De preferencia un Galaxy S4)**

 **Fotografías** **candentes de cierta pelirroja - (Ideal para artistas marciales viviendo de arrimados)**

Ranma arrugó el panfleto, sintiendo un pequeño tic en su frente. Su curiosidad e interés por el panfleto habían tenido una muerte rápida.

"¿Por qué decías que Nabiki no me iba a dar ningún folleto?" Le preguntó, no queriendo continuar leyendo el ofensivo trozo de papel para averiguarlo.

Akane continuó caminando, observando la vidriera de una pequeña joyería. "¿Tienes dinero?"

"No."

"¿Te dejarás tomar una de esas fotografías?"

"¡NO!"

"Entonces no tienes nada que le pueda interesar a mi hermana."

Ranma asintió con renuencia, reconociendo la razón en las palabras de su prometida. Aunque una parte de él no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que Nabiki no quería nada de él o sentirse ofendido por ello... Maldito sea su espíritu competitivo.

"Además, tienes que admitir que tu gusto para eligir regalos deja mucho que desear." Dijo mientras entraba en la joyería.

 _¡Ouch!_ Akane creyó haber oído el ego de Ranma retorcerse, demostrando que ella todavía no le había perdonado su escapada nocturna.

"¿¡Qu-qué tienen de malo mis regalos?! mis regalos son de lo mejor, cualquiera mataría por recibir uno."

Akane resopló.

"El año pasado le regalaste a Kasumi una tienda de acampar... ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?" La peliazul le dijo con las manos en su cintura. "Y ni hablar de los utensilios defectuosos de cocina que me diste durante mi cumpleaños..." Dijo con indignación, recordando como los artículos se desintegraron mientras cocinaba. Y encima el muy idiota se había atrevido a burlarse de su comida, diciendo que su sopa era la culpable.

Ranma estrechó los ojos sintiéndose ofendido. Abrió la boca, dudando por un momento. "Dices que mis regalos son pésimos ¿no?" Le preguntó en un tono de voz calmado, aunque la punzante mirada que le disparó a su prometida delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto.

Ella asintió, ignorando a la vendedora que trató de llamar su atención.

La pelirroja bajo su mirada, por un momento la tristeza se apoderó de su expresión dándole cierto aire de fragilidad.

Akane sintió una punzada de culpa.

Ranma levantó la mirada justo cuando Akane estaba reuniendo el coraje para disculparse.

"Yo también le daré un presente a _Nabiki_ " Ranma habló lentamente, habiendo tomado una decisión. "En cuanto Nabiki vea mi regalo se olvidará del tuyo, ¡Ja! mi regalo será tan genial que terminarás rogando que te dé uno." Proclamó con ardiente pasión, intercambiando miradas con su prometida, haciéndole saber que había aceptado su 'reto'.

La aprehensión que había estado sintiendo Akane desapareció.

Ella rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su prometido. "Entonces no tengo nada que temer. Seguro terminarás dándole una calculadora o un ábaco."

De más está decir que ella no era la madura de la relación.

"¿¡Cómo sab-"

Ranma tosió falsamente, tratando de ocultar su desliz.

La sonrisa de Akane se agrandó considerablemente, demostrando que ella si había notado su pequeño error.

El artista marcial de la trenza estrechó sus ojos peligrosamente. _¡Tengo que borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro!_

"Por lo que recuerdo tus regalos no son mucho mejores..."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Recuerdas el 'abrigo' que me regalaste en navidad?. Era tan pequeño que no me llegaba ni las axilas."

"Era una bufanda..."

"¡¿Enserio!?, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado." Admitió con sinceridad, "tenía más agujeros que los boxers de mi papá... " Murmuró suavemente para sí.

Para su mala fortuna ella le escuchó.

"¡RAAAAANMAAAAAAA!" Temblando con furia, enojo e indignación. Su mazo de confianza se materializó instantáneamente en sus manos. De más está decir que Akane no apreció sus comentarios, siendo que ella había gastado semanas tejiendo el esperpento.

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un instante Akane estaba mirándola, envuelta en un aura roja y al siguiente se encontró observando una muy bonita vista panorámica de Nerima.

Akane se secó la frente con el dorso de su mano, observando con satisfacción la cada vez más distante forma de la pelirroja.

Una tos llamó la atención de la peliazul.

"Bienvenida al Brocatel Dorado... o lo que queda de el." La desconocida saludó amablemente, aunque Akane no pudo evitar notar la sutil irritación que irradiaba la vendedora.

 _¡Eep!_

La peliazul trató de ocultar a su martillo tras su espalda, en un intento de parecer inocente. Tristemente, le habían pillado en el acto, ella no tenía más opción que disculparse y rogar que la factura no fuera tan costosa...

"Lo siento mucho. No debí haber actuado de ésa forma, siento mucho el desorden que causó mi... _amiga_." Akane se disculpó sintiéndose avergonzada a la vez que observaba el desastre que 'hizo' Ranma al salir volando a través del vidrio y concreto de la fachada del local.

"D-descuida, querida." La recién llegada aseguró con un pequeño tic en su frente. "Por cierto, no pude evitar oír que necesitabas de un presente para una amiga tuya."

"Ah sí, necesito regalarle algo a mi hermana. ¿Me podría indicar dónde queda una tienda de electrónicos?" Ella trató de cambiar el tema, con un poco de suerte la desconocida se olvidaría del pequeño desastre que Ranma había convertido a su tienda.

"Tan sólo tiene que seguir ese camino y encontrará varias tiendas." La mujer de mediana edad señaló a una cercana intersección. "Aunque le recomendaría que primero observe mi tienda, pues podría encontrar algo de su agrado."

"A decir ve-verdad no creo poder costear ningún articulo de su tienda..." Akane admitió con un pequeño rubor, observando la nueva 'decoración' en forma de Ranma que adornaba la tienda. A pesar de su extraño nombre el Brocatel Dorado era una joyería, y no había forma ni manera que con su escueta mesada le fuera posible comprar algo.

"Eso no será ningún problema." La vendedora le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un **acuerdo**."

Akane entró al local dejándose llevar por la aparente entusiasmada vendedora, a la vez que imágenes de su regalo superando al de Ranma bailaban en su imaginación.

* * *

Nabiki bostezó, sintiéndose un poco aburrida. El día había sido francamente pacifico, lo cual era bastante inusual. Sin gritos, ni golpes, ni explosiones.

Kasumi entró a la sala, sentándose a su lado. "Ha sido un día bastante tranquilo." Ella remarcó lo obvio.

"Supongo que se debe a que Romeo y Julieta no están en casa."

"Akane salió bastante temprano y Ranma salió poco después, supongo que tenían algo interesante que hacer." Comentó casualmente como si estuvieran hablando del clima, Nabiki no fue engañada por la fachada de su hermana.

"¡Seguramente ahora mismo están en una romántica cita secreta!" Ella sonrió internamente, preguntándose si su hermana mayor caería.

"¿¡Éso crees!?" Kasumi preguntó con obvio interés, para ella era obvio del afecto que se tenían la pareja. ¿Y cómo no, si se la viven peleando?, para ello lo más lógico y sano sería que reconocieran sus sentimientos y se dejaran de tonterías. Su padre y su difunta madre también se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo...

"Estoy segura que es así." Nabiki le guiñó un ojo a Kasumi. "¡Lejos de todo el mundo, los dos amantes se aventuran buscando abrigo el uno en el otro, disfrutando del dulce néctar de sus pasiones reprimidas! Ah~ el amor de los jóvenes."

"¡Oh!"

* * *

Ella entró en su casa sin hacer el menor ruido, no queriendo ser detectada por ninguno de sus habitantes.

"Bienvenida, Akane." Sus habilidades no fueron lo suficientemente buenas como para engañar a su hermana mayor.

"¡K-k-kasumi!" Ella tartamudeó, sosteniendo su agitado corazón con su mano, afortunadamente no era quien había temido. Nabiki no debía enterarse de su regalo, ¡tenía que ser una sorpresa!

Kasumi sonrió inocentemente, disfrutando internamente del nerviosismo de su hermana.

 _Ella y Ranma..._

Ella sacudió la cabeza, reprochándose por creer en las tonterías que le había dicho Nabiki, quien muy seguramente había estado divirtiéndose a su costa.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu _cita_ con Ranma?" Se decidió por preguntar, después de todo era mejor estar segura.

"¿Ci-cita? ¿de qu-qué estás hablando?"

 _Oh, no negó que estaban juntos..._

"Oh, pensé que como salieron _juntos_ tan temprano habían decidido... _disfrutar_ de la compañía del otro."

"¡NO!" Exclamó sonrojándose. "No estábamos en ninguna cita ni nada de éso..." Ella terminó con un susurró.

"¿Entonces que hicieron?" Inquirió con interés inusual en el tema. _¡Cuán escandaloso!_

"Fuimos a co- ..." La peliazul pausó alarmada. ¡Casi cometía un error!

"¡Entrenar!" Dijo evitando la mirada. No le gustaba mentirle a su hermana, pero decirle que había estado buscando un regalo, lastimaría su oportunidad de darle el mejor regalo a Nabiki. ¡Ella le iba a demostrar a ese idiota malagradecido de quien eran los mejores regalos!

 _¡Oh my!_

Kasumi interpretó la renuencia de su hermana en mirarle a los ojos por otra cosa. Y como no podía serlo de otra forma un nuevo mal entendido surgió.

 _"¿_ Po-drías contarme un poco cómo te fue?"

"¡No!, lo siento pero n-no puedo hablar de ello... por ahora." La peliazul admitió antes de salir corriendo, estaba segura que si se quedaba terminaría diciendo algo que comprometiera su recién adquirido presente. ¡Ranma podría enterarse! o lo haría alguien mucho peor... como Nabiki.

Akane nunca notó el pequeñó sonrojo en el rostro de su hermana mayor, ni tampoco el brillo que había entrado en sus ojos color avellana.

"¡Oh my!" Kasumi se mordió su labio inferior en una muestra de aprehensión poco común... Nabiki había tenido razón. _'¡Cuán inadecuado y tentado-!'_

Kasumi sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos traicioneros. _¡No era adecuado!_

* * *

"Otou-san."

Soun dirigió una mirada a Kasumi por el rabillo de su ojo, tomando una larga bocanada de su tabaco antes de responder.

"¿Qué sucede, hija?"

Ella bajó la mirada de manera sumisa en el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

"H-hay algo que debo hablar con usted..."

* * *

Notas del Autor.

Pues es bastante corto, pienso que es mejor así para no hacerlo muy pesado para el lector. Quería agregar otro evento en éste capítulo, pero la atmósfera que quiero crear en el próximo capítulo no encajaría muy bien con la del prólogo, además que descubrí con mis otras historias que mientras más largo son los capítulos que escribo menos son las review recibo!

Irónico ¿No?


	2. Sólo en Nerima

"Continua." Le alentó al ver que ella no proseguía, tratando de ocultar su creciente preocupación lo mejor que podía. Estaba en la habitación que en un momento había compartido con su difunta esposa, la madre de sus hijas. Aquí podía fingir ser fuerte, fingir que era un mejor hombre, un mejor padre.

Ella respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que sabía que vendría. "Desde hace un tiempo mi hermana y Ranma se han vuelto mucho más _cercanos_."

"Ah~ éso es bueno. En poco tiempo serán familia, me llena de orgullo saber que mi hija y Ranma estén limando asperezas." Él admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su hija mediana era la que tenía peores relaciones con Ranma, con quien hasta ahora mantenía una estricta relación de Titiritera-títere.

Kasumi suspiró, dándose cuenta que no había sido lo suficientemente especifica. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan denso? ¿Por qué le obligaba a hacer ésto?, a ella no le agradaba tener que hacerle esto al par de jóvenes amantes, pero aún así tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Ella no quería que la reputación de su hermanita fuera dañada por desagradables rumores, ya tenían más que suficientes problemas con ése feo rumor de que en su casa vendían pornografía...

"A mi también me alegra que se estén llevando mejor, tanto es así que ellos ya tuvieron un... _encuentro_."

Esta vez las palabras de Kasumi tuvieron el efecto adecuado.

"¡Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿¡Cómo se atreve ese mocoso a hacerle éso a mi Nabiki!?" Él reventó en llanto, no pudiendo soportar el doloroso peso de la tragedia que se cernía sobre su casa.

 _'Espera... Quizás puedo comprometer a Nabiki con el tonto de Ranma, ¡era un plan infalible!'_ Soun pensó triunfantemente ante la idea, ignorando que tal plan perjudicaría bastante a su otra hija.

"¡Padre!" Ella le gritó. "no es de Nabiki de quien estoy hablando. Me refiero a Ranma y a su _prometida,_ Akane."

Soun asintió con alegría ante la noticia, aunque su mejorado estado de animo no le hizo dejar de llorar, al contrario, había empeorado.

 _'Pronto... ¡Las escuelas serán finalmente unidas!'_

* * *

 _"¡Traigo magnificas noticias, Saotome-kun!"_

El hombre de lentes asintió ante su animado amigo. "Lo he oído todo, viejo amigo."

"¿Hn?"

"Se podría decir que todas tus hijas fueron bendecidas con buenos pulmones..." Le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

"¡Entonces no queda nada más que prepararnos para celebrar inmediatamente la boda!"

Genma negó con su cabeza. _¿Es qué su amigo no se daba cuenta de la tontería que cometería?_ "Si haces éso sucederá lo mismo que con la boda pasada." Le dijo con marcado desagrado ante los recuerdos de aquél evento, en el cual _incluso_ él había sido forzado a trabajar para pagar por parte de los daños. "Las locas mujeres que persiguen a mi tonto hijo vendrán a acabar con todo..."

"¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? espero que no estés implicando que no hagamos nada, **¡SERÍA UNA AFRONTA IMPERDONABLE ANTE MI NIÑA!** " A mediados de oración la cabeza demoníaca de Soun hizo acto de presencia, con luces espectrales y todo.

"Tranquilízate Tendo. Tengo un plan..."

* * *

Un nuevo y radiante día se alzaba en el horizonte de la tierra del sol naciente. Hombres y mujeres se arrastraban fueras del cálido abrigo de sus camas, pues tenían que preparase para las actividades del día.

Saotome Ranma era uno de ellos, y por extraño que parezca su día no había sido despertado con un balde de agua helada cortesía de su prometida ni tampoco le había despertado el panda de su padre para 'ejercitar'.

Ranma inhaló profundamente, extrañando por un momento el aire puro y limpio de las montañas. Como extrañaba poder acampar en donde le placiera con sólo su mochila y su padre como compañía...

"Buenos días, Ranma." La voz de la mayor de los Tendo llamó la atención del artista marcial.

"Buen día." Le respondió tratando de sonar alegre.

"Todavía no está listo el desayuno, pero puedo prepararte algo si deseas."

"No es necesario, no tengo mucha hambre a decir verdad."

Los ojos de Kasumi se agrandaron de manera casi imperceptible. _"_ ¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

"Na, no es nada grave." Ranma dijo, tragándose un bostezo soñoliento. "Sólo tuve una pesadilla." Le explicó sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

"Oh..."

"Iré a entrenar un rato." Le dijo antes de marcharse en dirección al dojo.

* * *

 _'No puedo creer lo qué Nabiki hizo con mi regalo.'_

Nabiki se había burlado injustamente de su presente; varias fotos de él en forma _masculina_. Ranma estaba seguro de que ella conseguiría un buen precio por ellas...

Akane había tenido mucha mejor suerte con su estúpido anillo costoso.

 _'¿Qué tienen de bueno las estúpidas joyas?'_ La amargura plagaba sus pensamientos, y las artes marciales hacían poco para distraerlo del odioso sentimiento. Era chocante tan sólo imaginar como Akane le restregaría en toda la cara su derrota.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Ranma casi saltó ante el sonido de la voz de Kasumi, quien le estaba mirando inocentemente desde la puerta del Dojo.

"Se-seguro. ¿Qué necesitas?" Le preguntó, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa ante la aparición de la hija mayor de Soun.

"¿Podrías despertar a Akane y avisarle de que el baño ya está listo?"

"¿Aún no se ha levantado?" Ranma le preguntó levantando una ceja. Akane acostumbraba a correr temprano por las mañanas, lo que hacía que ella se levantara mucho más temprano que él.

"No, supongo que la celebración de anoche la dejó bastante agotada..."

"Si, si ya voy." Ranma murmuró con irritación. Había querido evitar a su prometida durante le día, tristemente, se había convertido en algo imposible.

* * *

"Akane, Akane." Ranma llamó a su prometida desde afuera de la habitación.

No tuvo respuesta.

Ranma bajó la mirada al pomo de la puerta, qué para su sorpresa se encontraba abierto.

Él entró, encogiéndose de hombros ante el descuido de Akane.

"Akane..." Le llamó con suavidad, observando el pacifico rostro de su prometida. Era hermosa, su tierno rostro, sus largas pestañas, sus largas piernas, su modesto busto, sus delicadas manos, ella era simplemente hermosa. Y en momentos cómo éste, Ranma no podía hacer más que admirarla y reconocer su belleza. Podía incluso admitir que la am- quería, él realmente la quería.

Aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, al menos no bajo circunstancias normales.

Ranma nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, su boca tendía a traicionarle y sus malos hábitos surgían cuando intentaba expresar ese tipo cosas. Por ello, él nunca profesaría amor eterno ante ella, éso era mejor dejárselo a personas como Kuno. Ranma prefería dejar que sus acciones hablaran por él, su actitud y logros eran un ensordecedor grito a quienquiera que se detuviera a escuchar. Tristemente, muchos de sus conocidos no sabían escuchar.

Akane sí _sabía_ escucharle. O eso era lo que él quería creer.

"Akane..." Ranma sacudió a su prometida con suavidad, sintiendo un poco de culpa por tener que destrozar la serenidad con la que dormía.

"Hmmm~" Akane inhaló profundamente, antes de abrir los ojos lentamente.

"¿Rabma?" Ella le preguntó bostezando lindamente, con un mirada que decía que estaba más dormida que despierta.

"El furo está listo, necesitas apresurarte."

Ella asintió varios veces mientras pronunciaba algo parecido a 'uhum~'

Akane se levantó con lentitud deliberada de la cama, como si lamentase tener que abandonar la calidez de la misma.

Ranma giró en dirección a la puerta dándole la espalda a Akane.

"Gracias." Ella le dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible, mientras buscaba sus pantuflas.

"No hay problema, Akane."

Ranma salió del cuarto de Akane con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus problemas y preocupaciones seguían allí, presentes. Sin embargo, parecían mucho menos agobiantes que hace un par de minutos.

"¿Akane?" Él oyó la amortiguada voz de su prometida desde su habitación.

 _Qué extraño_... _Parece que estaba más dormida de lo que creí_ , pensó encogiéndose de hombros antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

* * *

La peliazul sacudió la cabeza, atribuyendo las extrañas palabras del chico como parte de una alucinación producto de su estado somnoliento. No sería tan raro, pues, normalmente ella no estaba entre los vivos hasta la tercera taza de café.

Caminó en dirección al baño, el cuál según Ranma se encontraba esperando por ella.

' _Así que el señorito por fin se dignó a hablarme_...' Musitó con ligera intriga, abriendo distraídamente la puerta del baño.

Un mal habito, pues se olvidó de revisar si se encontraba puesto el signo de 'ocupado.'

Afortunadamente para su cordura, Genma no era quien se encontraba tomando un baño. Aún así, aunque por diferentes motivos terminó siendo una experiencia igual de aberrante.

Allí, como sí nada, se encontraba su cuerpo devolviendo su mirada con una llena de pánico y aprehensión.

Ella hizo lo lógico ante su situación.

Nabiki se desmayó, demostrando que ella había heredado algunas cosas de Soun.

"¡Onee-chan!" Su doppelganger exclamó con preocupación.

* * *

 _¿Uuhh?_

Nabiki abrió sus ojos lentamente, despertando de su extraño sueño.

"¡Nabiki! que alivio, por un momento pensé que tendría que buscar ayuda." La mujer balbuceó con lagrimas de preocupación en sus ojos.

Al parecer ella no había despertado aún.

 ** _Slap_**

"¿¡Por qué te pegas!?"

La mujer que le había robado su rostro le impidió que continuara golpeándose, sosteniéndole por los brazos con una fuerza notable.

Ahora que pensaba más 'claramente' quizás no se encontraba soñando, y como vivían en Nerima no era algo _tan_ extraño encontrarse una persona idéntica a ella en el baño de su casa. Ella trató de convencerse en un intento de mantener lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

"Pensé que anma se había desecho del espejo maldito, ¿o acaso eres un espíritu? " Nabiki intentó adivinar, esforzándose por no demostrar miedo ante la otra mujer que era significativamente más fuerte que ella. Por dentro, Nabiki estaba pensando como torcer la situación a su favor.

"¡No!" Respondió su gemela con alarma, quien al parecer compartía algunas de sus memorias. "Soy y-yo, he-herrmana."

"Explícate." Ella le exigió con una dura mirada, no queriendo creer que su papá había estado ocultando la existencia de una hermana gemela.

 _Aunque cómo era Nerima_...

La otra 'Nabiki' se sonrojó, enseñándole una hoja de papel.

Nabiki entrecerró su mirada por un momento antes de bajar la mirada, dispuesta a leer el... contrato?

* * *

Nabiki siempre se había considerado como una mujer escéptica. ¿Fantasmas?, no eran nada más que producto de la vivida imaginación de un iluso, ¿Maldiciones? Bah! eran simple supersticiones y nada más. ¿Magia? ... ¿Estás hablando en serio?, sí es así deberías ir a ver un doctor o algo...

Tristemente, ella había cambiado.

"¿Qué te pasa, _Akane_?, ¿te sientes bien?" El prometido de su hermana le preguntó con preocupación.

Mejor dicho, le habían forzado a cambiar. Y él era uno de los responsables, quien junto a su padre arribaron a su casa a destrozar todas sus ilusiones de un mundo simple y lógico. Un mundo sin magia ni maldiciones, y sin artistas marciales capaces de mellar acero con sus puños.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Ella se vio obligada a responder, recordándose a sí misma que por los momentos ella era 'Akane'. _Estúpido contrato..._

"Cuidado, Saotome. Cualquiera que te escuche podría pensar que estás preocupado por mi." 'Akane' añadió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios. La vida con los Saotome le había desensibilizado un poco a lo sobrenatural, aunque no lo suficiente como para aceptar las palabras de Akane y el aparente contrato que había firmado descuidadamente, en el cual constaba que el 'cambio de cuerpos' por usar el anillo mágico era un efecto común y fácilmente reversible, siempre que puedas pagar por ello, claro está. El único problema sería mantener el secreto, pues según el contrato las artes ocultas debían ser solamente éso, ocultas.

 _Oh sí,_ Nabiki tenía planeado darle una visita a la mujer que había estafado a la estúpida de su hermana... Aunque por los momentos ella y Akane habían llegado a la conclusión que era mejor mantener el cambio en secreto, pues no querían arriesgar a que ocurriera otro desagradable 'efecto secundario'. Ellas ya habían tenido suficientes experiencias con lo místico como para tentar su suerte.

"¿Y-yo? J-ja ya quisieras, marimacho." Ranma le dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Una tarea inútil, pues ella podía leerle cómo un libro abierto.

"Uhum~" Nabiki tarareó asintiendo con su cabeza, ocultando su irritación ante el desagradable apodo. "Pues eso no es lo que parece." Le dijo con fingida inocencia, mientras batía sus pestañas.

"¡Jamá-"

"¡Día feliz, día feliz! ¿Has oído eso amigo mio?" Genma proclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, interrumpiendo las negaciones de su primogénito en el proceso.

"¡Wuaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Y pensar que llegaría el día que vería a tu hijo proclamar amor eterno por mi pequeña niña!" Soun dijo derramando lagrimas varoniles.

"¡Oy! No he proclamado amor a nadie par de viejos locos..."

Ranma le miró de manera expectante, como si estuviera esperando que ella hiciera algo.

Ella se limitó a subir una ceja con una enigmática expresión en su rostro. Ranma estaba muy equivocado si creía que haría el papel de Akane, ella no sería parte de ése repetitivo circo, y en realidad no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza, y movió su mirada llena de irritación en dirección a los padres.

"¡Ja!, pues están borrachos si creen que me casaré con esa marimacho." Su 'prometido' proclamó con seguridad.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Akane, esperando la respuesta temperamental de siempre.

La mujer en el cuerpo de Akane continuó ignorándolo mientras saboreaba la comida de Kasumi.

"¡¿Qué has dicho de mi _bebé_?!"

"¿Qué habré hecho para merecer un h-"

Ranma se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente y actuó la parte que normalmente le tocaba a Akane.

Los palillos de Nabiki se rompieron ante la fuerza de su agarre.

"¡Qué ofensivo! pensar que yo voluntariamente me casaría con la gorila con las caderas más grandes de todo Japón, con una marim-" El epíteto de Ranma fue interrumpido por un furibundo gritó.

" **¡RAAAAANMAAAAAA!** " Un espantoso grito resonó por todo el vecindario.

Él miró a Akane por un momento, el alivio que sintió era claro en sus profundos ojos. El alivio dio paso a la confusión, pues para su sorpresa Akane seguía comiendo sin despegar la atención de su plato.

Nunca imaginó que el golpe viniera de otro sitio, el muy iluso ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

 ** _CRASH_**

La pieza de madera y las cosas que reposaban sobre ella cayeron todas sobre la cabeza de Ranma con la fuerza que sólo una mujer indignada podía usar.

Él se derrumbó inconsciente en el jardín con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

"¡IDIOTA!" La mercenaria más temida salió corriendo de la cocina, mascullando todo el tiempo acerca de pervertidos sexo-cambiantes.

'Akane' sonrió ante el inconsciente artista marcial. Parecía que las cosas entre ésos dos nunca cambian. Ranma siempre será un idiota y Akane - sin importar en qué cuerpo esté - siempre será una maniática violenta.

Ella tenía que darle un poco de crédito a su hermanita, quien logró noquear al auto proclamado mejor artista marcial con tan sólo una mundana mesa.

"Oh my! se les hará tarde."

"Oh sí, una pena por Ranma-kun, ¿No?" Dijo, levantándose de la mesa sin molestarse en fingir pena por el artista marcial.

Tristemente, Kasumi no pensaba igual que ella.

"Como su prometida deberías ayudarle a asistir a clases, ¿no?" Kasumi preguntó no tan inocentemente.

"Hmm~" Nabiki bajó su mirada, observando con consternación al artista marcial, la noción de desobedecer a Kasumi nunca pasó por su mente. Su hermana podía ser aterradoramente similar a su madre cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

Ranma se sentía incomodo.

Dicho hecho no era nada fuera de lo común, demonios, se podría decir que su vida estaba comprendida de momentos incómodos y malentendidos estúpidos.

 _En la vida de un artista marcial abundan los peligros_. De hecho...

La responsable de su incomodidad era una mujer, su prometida. Akane, para ser más precisos.

Ella había estado actuando extraño. Sus agudos instintos le gritaban que algo no estaba bien con ella. Akane no se había enojado a pesar de sus comentarios, ni tampoco había saltado a ninguna conclusión estúpida por su ausencia en buena parte de la tarde anterior. Lo más extraño de todo es que no era ninguna fecha especial ni nada. De hecho, él ya había revisado el calendario... Incluso le había llevado por unas cuantas cuadras mientras estaba inconsciente por culpa de Nabiki.

 _'Que raro sonó éso...'_

"¿Qué quieres, _Saotome_?" Ella le preguntó con una ceja levantada, viéndose realmente linda. Aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

"¡N-nada! ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Ranma maldijo internamente su descuido, Akane le había pillado mirándola.

"Oh~ pues me has estado mirando fijamente durante un buen rato.. ¿Qué te traes?" Ella le dijo con una mirada depredadora.

 _¡Cuán cínica!_ Después de todo ella era la culpable de su nerviosi- varonil preocupación. Ella era quien había estado actuando extraño, y además _¿por qué le estaba llamando de esa forma?_

"La que ha estado actuando extraño todo el día has sido tú. Desde la mañana estas con éso de Saotome esto, Saotome aquello." Él le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos con suspicacia.

 _¿Qué estará tramando?_

"¿M-moi? son sólo ima-imaginaciones tuyas Sa- **Ranma**." Akane le respondió con nerviosismo.

 _Con qué era éso..._

Como si hubiese sido iluminado por los mismísimos cielos, Ranma pudo entender la actitud de Akane. Era tan obvia.

"Ya veo, no tienes por qué actuar más conmigo _Akane_." Él proclamó con una sonrisa victoriosa, disfrutando la manera en como se retorcía su prometida ante su mirada.

"Ac-actuar?" Ella le preguntó tragando saliva, "No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿te sientes bien?" Akane recuperó su compostura en tiempo récord.

"¡Se qué estás planeando vengarte por todo lo que te dije esta mañana!" Ranma le acusó dramáticamente señalando a su prometida con su dedo incide.

Ante el aturdido silencio de su prometida, Ranma continuó hablando. "¡No necesitas prestarte para é-"

O eso intentó, pues alguien mucho más molesto y de 'noble' linaje decidió interrumpir.

"Mi corazón y mi alma se regocijan ante tu presencia, Tendo Akane. Desde aquí puedo sentir la intensidad de tu devoción y la fuerza de tu pasión hacía mí ¿Qué estás esperando para saltar a mi pecho, mi amorosa e indomable tigresa?" Kuno Tatewaki, el auto-proclamado relámpago azul de Furinkan hizo a conocer su presencia.

Ranma frunció el ceño con irritación, ponderando por un momento si debía mandar al kendoista fuera de órbita.

 _'No será necesario...'_ Se dijo a sí mismo, habiendo llegado a una decisión. Akane podía lidiar con Kuno con bastante facilidad. Además a ella le haría bien desquitar un poco de su enojo con Tatewaki.

Ranma entró a Furinkan sin deseos de presenciar el aburrido acto que pronto se llevaría acabo. Los otros espectadores no opinaban igual, y se quedaron observando a la distancia, ansiosos de observar un poco de violencia sinsentido.

Kuno asintió imperiosamente, posando de una forma que él pensaba era varonil e imponente.

"¡Qué tímida! No temas ni sientas vergüenza, pues nuestro amor es puro y sincero. Yo, como tu único y verdadero amor te ayudaré a superar la timidez que te aqueja." Kuno proclamó con una voz grave y profunda, lastima que también estaba babeando con un pequeño brillo lascivo en sus ojos.

Kuno saltó en dirección a Akane con sus brazos abiertos.

Ella le esquivó.

"Es-espera, de-detente por un momento, ¡Kuno!" Ella le dijo con alarma y desagrado, evadiendo lo mejor que podía los osados intentos de Kuno de abrazarla.

"¿Es qué ya no hemos esperado lo suficiente? Nuestro amor no puede esperar más, debes deshacerte de tus recatadas creencias y aceptar nuestros apasionados sentimientos sin titubeos." Kuno proclamó con una seguridad y fervor que haría orgulloso a cualquier fanático religioso.

"¡Hay algo... algo que me lo impide!" Akane proclamó con lagrimas de tristeza en sus ojos, improvisando ante la situación que se encontraba.

"¡Saotome!" Kuno gritó a los cielos con gran vehemencia, dándose la vuelta con su bokken en alto. "la vil sabandija se atreve a interponerse una vez más entre m-"

"Cállate Kuno." Ella se lo pidió con sinceridad, sintiéndose un poco incomoda ante la mirada de obsesiva adoración en los ojos del Kendoista. Ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir nada más que recelo y desagrado de Kuno. Irónicamente ella prefería el asco de Kuno que a cualquiera de los otros... _sentimientos_.

 _'Y pensar que mi hermanita tiene que lidiar con éste idiota todos los días.'_ Nabiki pensó con un poco de respeto por su hermana menor. No era una sorpresa que Akane siempre estuviera de mal humor si tenía que lidiar todos los días con las idioteces de Ranma y el desagradable de Kuno.

"Hago eso y más por ti, amor mio." Kuno le dijo pasando una mano por su propio cabello, mientras posaba ante la multitud de estudiantes que se había formado.

Los ojos de Nabiki brillaron por un momento.

"¿Está s-seguro, Kuno- _senpai_?" Ella le preguntó con timidez fingida.

"Tendo Akane, tan sólo dime que deseas que yo te lo proveeré en un instante, pues nada es imposible para el varonil e imponente Tatewaki Kuno!, quien a luchado contra cien-"

 _'Te tengo...'_ Ella pensó con una sonrisa depredadora.

"Ne-necesito un po-poco de dinero para mi pobre y enferma m- Hermana." Nabiki pausó un momento para sollozar suavemente, notando con placer como Kuno se retorcía ante su pequeño acto. _'Idiota...'_

Kuno sacó su cartera de inmediato, rebuscando en ella con frenesí en busca de calmar a su agobiada 'tigresa'.

"Te-temo que no sera su-suficiente, Ku-Kuno-senpai." Ella bajó la mirada para evitar que alguien viera la sonrisa triunfante que marcaba su rostro.

"¡Éso no es ningún problema para Tatewaki Kuno! Tan sólo dime cuánto necesitas y te daré más, ¡La entera fortuna Kuno estará a vuestra disposición!"

La mirada de preocupación de Kuno desapareció repentinamente siendo reemplazada por una apariencia pensativa para gran confusión de la hija de Soun.

Y a ella no podía importarle menos.

* * *

Decir que Akane había tenido un mal día sería un eufemismo. Descubrir que había cambiado de cuerpo con su hermana tuvo ese efecto en ella. Más aún que después de una larga charla con sigo misma, o mejor dicho con Nabiki. Y a decir verdad había sido una experiencia francamente perturbadora ver a alguien usando su cuerpo, aún si esa persona era su propia hermana. Agréguenle a la inestable mezcla un poco del comportamiento ofensivo de Ranma en la mañana y ¡Pum! Akane irritable al instante.

Y Akane en ese momento estaba furiosa. Extrañamente su enojo no tenía nada que ver con su prometido, ésta vez el problema era con su hermana, Nabiki.

Ella aún no podía creer como Nabiki había manipulado en la mañana a Kuno. Ella se sentía sucia de tan sólo presenciarlo, y ¡oh si! ella tendría una larga charla con su hermana...

"¿Tendo-san?" Uno de los compañeros de su clase trató de llamar su atención. Ella se esforzó por recordar su nombre, él era un buen amigo de Ranma...

"¿Dime, Hiroshi?" Le dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo. Su irritación era tal que deseaba tener a Kuno cerca para desquitarse un poco, tristemente el muy tonto había desaparecido a quien sabe donde después de su charla con su hermana.

"Tendrás por casualidad..." Y aquí, de repente la animada voz de Hiroshi se convirtió en un susurro, "algunas fotos de Akane." El rubio terminó con un sugerente movimiento de cejas.

"¿ _Oh_?" Ella levantó una ceja. ' _No debo golpearle, No debo golpearle, él es un simple pervertido que no practica el arte, golpearle sería un acto cruel y despreciable_.' Ella luchó contra su deseo de aplanar contra al piso al desagradable pervertido con su escritorio.

Tristemente, Hiroshi no era muy inteligente ni tenía los fuertes instintos de sus compañeros, quienes sabiamente empezaron a retroceder de la aparentemente calmada Tendo.

"Awwww, vamos Nabiki, no te hagas de rogar que te pagaré." Él le dijo mientras colocaba un pequeño fajo de billetes en el escritorio de la mercenaria.

La otra ceja se unió a su compañera.

Al ver que Nabiki no se había movido para aceptar su dinero, Hiroshi rebuscó en su cartera, sacando más billetes y poniéndolos junto a los otros.

"Te pagaré el doble!, eso sí, quiero que me des unas de las _especialmente_ candentes."

" **Hiroshi**."

"¿Qué?" El rubio le preguntó, sintiendo por primera vez que algo no estaba del todo bien con la mujer amante del dinero.

"Te daré diez segundos de ventaja para que corras..." Akane le dijo con un tono frío, que a pesar de no tener emociones transmitía muy bien la hostilidad que sentía.

Hiroshi corrió despavorido.

El escritorio de Akane fue mucho más rápido.

* * *

Notas del Autor.

Bueno, entiendo si están un poco perdidos - aunque espero que no mucho - tenía escrito varias escenas del cumpleaños de Nabiki, al igual que unas cuántas paginas antes de llegar al dichoso cambio de cuerpo. A última hora me decidí a no incluirlas, pues, se convertiría en un innecesariamente extenso capitulo, por ello opte a simplemente a resumir bastante ése aspecto. De ser necesario, refinare un poco las escenas y las publicaré en uno de los futuros capítulos, aunque creo que no será necesario, pues espero y aspiro que las pistas y guiños que he ido dejando sean suficiente para - como mínimo - satisfacer vuestra curiosidad.


End file.
